


Forever

by MeiraLitch



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Play, F/M, Porn with Feelings, dettlaff is hot and he deserves better, he is crazy and so what, it's just porn and love really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiraLitch/pseuds/MeiraLitch
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Forever

You have learned to master the bond that joins you to Dettlaff. It wasn’t difficult after you embraced the mating and were finally with one another. The extension of this bond doesn’t stop to amaze you at times. Some days you just curl next to him, close your eyes and relish on the power that binds you together. 

Forever. 

There are many things that you can do with the bond, but if you had to choose some of your favourite, you would without a doubt say sending him images, sensations and feelings was what you enjoyed the most. And so you lay in bed, with an already wicked smile curling your lips as you think about what’s coming. 

You had undressed yourself from any underclothes, with just a white translucent gown covering your skin. You tie it enough to ensure that the piece of clothing covers your breasts and lady bits, you don’t want to spoil the surprise, after all. You rest your back on the many pillows populating your bed and get yourself ready to commence your master plan. This will require concentration, but oh, it will be so very worth it. 

As you close your eyes, you start the difficult task of partially hiding what you are truly doing. The first time you did this, Dettlaff was next to you in less than a few seconds, a deep growl forming in his throat as he pinned you against the wall. He did not like that at all. His first thought was that you might be trying to escape, and that was unacceptable. You should know that you will never escape his side, never leave, forever his. But you know this, you know this very well, and you would never try to run away from him. You love your life with him very much, thank you. After invading your mind, looking through every little corner, he was satisfied when he saw your intention was never to leave, but something very different. And oh, he found it amusing, and arousing too. 

After that one time, this trick became one of your many little games. One that you both have came to enjoy. 

So here you are, in bed, opening your legs as your hand descends down your belly until it reaches your already damp folds. The difficulty of this lies on keeping your bond unaltered while you are actually pleasuring yourself. A mighty difficult task when you are thinking about your One and Only lying between your legs. But you do manage, all these years have left you plenty of time to practice. 

As you move your fingers between your folds, you bite your lips trying to stifle your moans, your fingers doing fast work of yourself when you start rubbing and massaging your bud. Images of Dettlaff’s mouth licking and sucking at your core flash through your mind, making you hotter and closer to your own release. You keep rubbing, your other hand playing with one of your nipples through the soft fabric. You are close, so close. Just a little bit longer and you will reach the peak. And it’s in that moment when you open the bond wide open, letting your mate know exactly what you are doing right now. 

After mere seconds of this, you know Dettlaff has appeared in front of you when the smell of jasmine hits you. At the same time you cry out as your orgasm courses through you. With heavy breathing and through lidded eyes you offer him an innocent smile that has nothing innocent about it. 

He takes on your figure silently, looking at you like a predator who found the most delicious prey. Your chest rises, marking your hard nipples through the translucent fabric, letting him see just enough. He can smell you, you know this, hell, he can probably taste you from this distance. As you remove your fingers from between your legs, covered in your sleek juices, he fixates his eyes on them. 

“And what exactly do you think are doing, Ulaidh?” his voice is controlled, but you can see the stretch on his pants. Not to talk of the raw desire you can feel through your mating bond. 

“Me? Nothing at all, my One and Only.” Your voice comes out breathy, still recovering from the orgasm. 

As you say this, you start to bring your own fingers to your mouth, very slowly. And when you hear the deep growl coming from him, you know you have won this battle. Before you can blink, you have his firm body pressed against your own, pinning you down in the soft mattress. His hand grabs your own with an iron grip, and then he moves his lips towards your wet fingers, red eyes fixed on yours as he starts to lick them clean. He is deliberately slow, trying to madden you, trying to make you react. He knows he will get it this way, and he feels greatly amused everytime you greedily yank him closer. 

And you don’t disappoint. You wet your lips, looking at his tongue, at those perfect shaped lips teasing your fingers, making you wish his tongue was somewhere else. You get hold of his tunic and pull him even closer, your lips clashing against his. He chuckles, not out loud, of course, but you feel it. You know that he is laughing at his little impatient mate. So hungry for him, so ready. Just like he likes it. 

You moan in his mouth as your tongues move against each other, the taste of him better than anything else. But you want more, you need more. So you gather your magic and push, rolling the two of you, leaving you on top of him. And he chuckles again. Damn him. You pull away from the kiss, not far from him, just enough to look into his blood red eyes. They are the most beautiful thing you have ever seen, you think. Love, adoration, devotion, desire, passion. Pure raw emotion flows through your bond, and it makes you catch your breath. Your heart beating even faster inside your chest. 

For a moment, you can feel time freeze around you. The only thing that exist is him, and you wouldn’t change that for anything in the world. He lifts his hand, a single finger caressing your jaw, moving up your cheek, tucking some of your long hair behind your ear before cupping your face on his palm.   
“I love you more than anything in this world” you whisper this words as you look at him, lost in the depths of this maddening love. 

“As I do love you, Ulaidh.” He moves his hand to your nape and pulls you towards his mouth, his other hand holding your hips as you press yourself even closer to him. 

But before you can kiss you move your hand towards his face, your finger parting his lips open for you. And this time, instead of kissing him, you lick his fangs. Slowly, softly. You feel him shudder under you, his fingers digging deeper into your skin. You repeat your action, again, and again. Then, you start to suckle on his lower lip, softly biting into it.

Until is not soft anymore. Without warning, you bite down, hard, you want to taste blood. His blood. And when the intense addictive taste of him invades your mouth, your bond flares with possession. He is yours, forever. He belongs to you and no one else. You can feel the approval emanating from him. He likes it when you are like this. When you show over and over how he is the only thing that matters. Soon enough, his blood starts to affect you, your senses become sharper, but also duller. Everything around you is muted, drowned away. But he, he is clearer than the sun. Everything in you focuses on him even more, your skin craving his touch, your ears needing to hear his voice, your nose wanting his scent. And you want him inside you, you want him so badly. But you want to give a bit more, driving him a bit more over the edge before your lose yourself into this insane love that consumes you. 

And so you press your tongue once again against his fangs, except that this time you move to the edge of it and press. You can’t feel any pain, just the intense pleasure that come with his bite. He growls deep in his throat when your blood falls in his tongue, and the hand around your nape turns into a fist around your hair. He pulls your mouth towards his, and when your blood starts to mingle in your mouths, you feel your own pleasure grow higher and higher. You can feel his lips starting to warm up as your blood works it’s way through his body, his tongue turning hot as its assault on you continues. 

The hand on your hips moves to the top of your gown, and with a single movement, he rips the whole thing off you. You are surprised that it lasted this long, if you are honest. While still kissing you, his hand goes back down your back, his cold flesh leaving a burning trail wherever he touches. He moves lower, curving down your buttocks until it reaches the entrance to your core. You are so close to your own orgasm that as soon as two of his fingers enter you, you cry out his name into his mouth. 

And oh, does he like it when you scream his name. Every time you do so, he wants to pleasure you even more. So he starts to move his fingers inside your wet core. The assault on your mouth is relentless, and so are his fingers. He moves them in an out, stretching them as he is inside you, getting you ready for him. You moan in his mouth, barely recovered from your last orgasm and already edging into another. But he doesn’t care, and neither do you. You want more, you need it, all of him, everything. He keeps moving his fingers, hitting all the right points that make you scream in pleasure, and before you can do anything about it, you are coming again. Your inner walls clench and spasm around him, and you can feel the vibration of his satisfied growl coursing through your flesh. 

You can’t take it any longer, even as you fight to catch a breath, you still need more. So with the use of your abilities you rip his clothes apart, leaving him completely naked under your own body. Then, with one single motion, you grab his engorged dick and position it against your entrance. You lean back and then, slowly, take him inside you. You want it so badly, but you love how it feels when every inch of him slowly fills you, his size so big that is almost too much. But it isn’t. Instead, it fills you right to your limit when you lower yourself down to the hilt. 

You try to look at him, but is hard to open your eyes, so instead you decide to close your eyes and feel through your body and your mate bond. And Gods, does it feel good. Your hands rest against his hard abdomen as you start to rise your hips, almost taking him out before you lower all the way down once again. You start to move more, enjoying every second of it. He moves under you, putting himself on a sitting position with you still on top of him, riding him into the lands of pure pleasure. One of his hands moves to your buttocks, digging his fingers on your flesh as he helps you to continue with the motions. His free arm moves across your back, providing you with a backrest to lean into every time you arch your back with pleasure. His mouth leaves your mouth, and you feel his fangs gracing the skin around your neck. He kisses it, sucking and licking into it. Shivers run down your back and you pick up more speed. Your hands are now resting on his shoulders, and your grip is so strong that you pierce through the skin, making him bleed once again. The smell of it hits your nose, making your already delirious state even more intense. You change your position slightly so every time you move up and down, you press your bud against his cold abdomen, and this brings you almost to the end. 

But before you can reach it, Dettlaff moves his mouth away from you and forces you to look at him. You manage to do it somehow, glancing at his elongated fangs before looking into his eyes. He is close too, you know this. Despite your clouded senses, his voice reaches you with absolute clarity. 

“Finish for me, my Astrid. Finish for me and say who you belong to.” 

“To you, I belong to my One and Only.” Your lips can barely move in a coherent way, but between moans and pants you manage to spit it out. You can’t talk any more, you close your eyes, the last grasp of sanity leaving you with these words, but you want to say more. So instead, you use the mental connection than links you for eternity. _“I’m yours, and you are mine, forever.”_

Your body starts to tremble one more time, and the growl that reverberates through his body lets you know of his approval. 

_“Mine.”_

Those are the last words you hear before his fangs sink deep in your neck. You lower your hips, burying him as deep inside you as you can as you scream out. Your orgasm starts to tear you apart, and with every gulp of your blood he takes the pleasure multiplies, making the orgasm become longer and longer. You pant, whine, moan. You are sure your body would crumble down if he wasn’t pressing you against his body with an iron grip, securing you. His skin starts to warm up against you more and more every time he swallows. Your head start to turn even more dizzy, making you drowsy with a pleasure that you would never be able to describe. He shivers under you, his whole body trembling for a few seconds, and you know he is satiated. 

He pulls his fangs from your neck, back to their normal size, and then licks and kisses the bite marks, closing them instantly. He licks the trail of blood that had fallen down your chest, making sure not a single drop is wasted. You shiver, the only reason for you to be still standing being his hold on you, resting your weight against his torso, your head falling limply against his shoulder. 

Still with his arms against you, he leans back on the bed, taking you down with him. You are not sure of what is happening any more, the only constant thing being his presence against you, but you do feel something heavy and warm covering you before Dettlaff joins you under it. His arms are again around you, across your chest, you think. Yes, that’s right, you are laying on your side, and your One and Only is pressed against your back, whispering sweet nothings into your ear. He is praising you, and this puts a smug smile on your face. You feel his leg unceremoniously pushing between your own, forcing them to part for him. He places his thigh between your own, covering your entire core with it. You smile, he is possessive like that. His arms tug you closer against his chest, you feel warm, like a limbless poodle in bed. He starts to press soft kisses against your neck, your cheek, anywhere he can reach. You smile again, and press your back against him as an answer to his attentions, still unable to talk. You feel his lips curl into a smile against your neck. You hear his voice inside your mind as he continues to shower you with his affection. 

_“Sleep now, my treasure. I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

And then, while this is not said with words, is easily understood. Your bond vibrates with love, with devotion and care, the need and possession so intense that you can only feel safe in his embrace. 

Because you know this man will never let you go, you know this man will never let anything come between the two of you. You know he will never forsake you. You know you will always belong to each other.

And there is nothing in this world that you want more than that. 


End file.
